This invention relates to intrusion detection systems and more particularly to a system and technique for determining in real time the position and velocity of a target or intruder moving through an array of spaced sensors.
In surveillance systems of the type designed to detect intruders such as human beings or vehicles passing through a surveilled area, there is a need for more comprehensive information on the intruder in addition to presence detection in order to better identify the nature of the intrusion and the type of countermeasures that may be required. Such additional information is the instantaneous location or position of the intruder along an array of sensors, his velocity, the direction of movement, and the intruder profile, i.e., number of intruders involved. The availability of this information in real time is highly desirable for an effective surveillance system. There is no known system which provides all these features.